ntoffandomcom-20200216-history
Priestess Ranks
While they serve as only one-half of the joint forces that make up the Seinaru's military, the Priestesses still possesses their own unique hierarchy. The bottom, as one would expect, consists off low-leveled students and apprentices, while the top of the hierarchy lays the High Priestess - typically the most powerful of all the Miko. 'Basic Forces' The foundation of the Priest's organizational system. The majority of the militia's personnel falls into this category, and from these ranks, they tend to branch out into more specialized roles. For a large duration of their time, Priests and Priestesses will find that they are often undergoing schooling, even once they've advanced beyond the apprentice stage. Their duties range from administrative acts, training, teaching, and even combating threats to the Seinaru infrastructure. When an Exwire advances through they are officially considered a part of these forces. Members are then periodically put through examinations to ascend to higher ranks, although special circumstances may allow them to advance without the need of inspection. Ranks 'Exwire' Exwire An Exwire is the entry level point, denoting a Priestess that is enrolled in the Academy. It's there that they are trained in all facets of the craft - in which includes combat training, skill refinement, intelligence, and of oddly etiquette. While technically not officially apart of the main forces, an Exwire may be called to arms in time of great need, or if they show exceptional promise and/or skill. Meister Meister At this stage, the Miko has officially become a part of the Priestess workforce. As a Meister, the Miko is still required to attend daily classes and lectures to increase skill. However, with the rise in rank comes greater responsibility, often allowing members of this sect to take on very low-leveled missions -- normally E and D ranked. In addition, the Priests of this rank are placed directly into a four-manned squad, often headed by an experienced Knight or Priestess. Despite the official listing, however, teams are often made on the fly if all members aren't readily available. Assignments performed in groups often consist of menial tasks such as purging lesser spirits or doing laborious work. For exceptional teams, they are sometimes led on C-ranked missions in tandem with their leaders. These tasks usually entail the extermination of powerful beasts that plague a particular area or region. Exorcist Exorcist A full-fledged Priests. At this level of skill, the Miko is no longer mandated to attend classes or lecture - although many opt to continue attending more advanced lessons from experienced members. An Exorcist is typically chosen through a rigorous Exam, one that is meant to weed out those who lack the potential to truly excel in this role. At this stage, a Priestess is allowed to potentially go on missions alone and is eligible to lead their own squadron of underlings. Their responsibilities also quadruples, as most are divided into more specified roles or divisions and given administrative duties. Acolyte ''Acolyte'' An elite level of Priest-hood. Reaching this level is a sure sign of immense power and aptitude in your profession. Acolytes are the top-leveled division of the main Priestly work-force. As such, they are often given the most dangerous of assignments - typically involving the vanquishing of Giga - classed Spirits or higher all on their own, or liberating areas infested with negative energy. Both assignments are merely an example of the two responsibilities entailed with this role. In addition, Acolytes are often given high-ranks in the sub-divisions seen below. High Priestess High Priestess The matriarch of the entire Organization. The High Priestess is often seen as the fairest and most powerful Priestess in all the land. As the High Priestess, she leads not only her own sect -- but the entire Seinaru - in diplomatic and politic actions. Given the status, the High Priestess is able to enact executed orders in lieu of communion with the Grigori should such a need arise. Nevertheless, it is common courtesy to speak with his/her advisors before acting.